Another Minato
by Anthony Redgrave
Summary: Devil Survivor Protagonist Meets Minato! Will they get along fine or plain enemies?
1. Chapter 1

Two Boys

"Minato did you hear the news?" Yukari was with him in the school hallway.

"What news? I don't listen well to the news." Minato look confused as he is fazed by her statement.

"Well, there's a new student coming into our school!" Junpei pops in manages to steal Yukari's last line.

"Stupei you stole my line!" Yukari was mad about Junpei's outburst. While they were talking, the lone blue Minato decided to get in.

"It's all around the school, everyone's excited about the new student coming in." Their leader and of course the superior was meeting him.

"Mitsuru-sempai? You also heard it?" Yukari asks the red-hair superior about the news.

"Yes I do need to listen to some news just to catch up, okay?"

Soon, the bell has rung and everyone went to their respective classroom. Minato went in to his classroom. His teacher wasn't holding any books to begin the lesson. But she was saying the current news.

"Class we know you heard about the new student here." Soon the students started to murmur about it.

"And, he's joining to our section.´ and after the teacher's statement was finished, everyone gasped about it except Minato. Soon the door opens and it was a new student everyone expected.

He was boy with thin build just like Minato but both of them have blue hair and blue eyes. He has his face clearly seen and his expression was in waiting. Minato was dumbstruck. The new student is his look-alike?

"Class, I would like to introduce our new student...whoever you are, just go to your seat behind Arisato." The other blue person walks right into his seat and Minato turn his back and sees him. All the new student did was waves his hand. Minato sighed he might as well sleep in the class for now.

After the class;

Minato asks the blue haired stranger some stuffs then Yukari waltz in and she gasped at the new student. "Oh my gosh! Minato! You have now a twin brother who looks like you!" Junpei walk in and noticed the new student. "Wow, Minato! Now you got yourself a twin brother and funny headphones to add too!" Minato stared at the newcomer's headphones. It looks like it sealed his entire ears out and the wirings shaped like a cat-ears. Minato asks him one part. "What's your name?" the silent newcomer was still quiet and suddenly, they hatched up a plan.

"Hey Minato? Why not call him Minato too?" Yukari replied. Junpei objected. "No way Yukari, it'll confuse everyone." Yukari nodded. "Well, how about we use Minato's name and change it somehow?" Junpei gives her thumbs up. "Well, that's gonna work, so what'll be his name?"

After a minute or two brainstorming Minato breaks in their concentration. "I know a good name for him!" then both of them ask, "What?"

"Shin. Shin Arisato."

AN: I'm way bad naming my character in Devil Survivor. I kinda scrapped up this idea. Anyone who votes to have chapter 2? You decide! Anyways, Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Pink Pants

Everyone was going out to the mall for a while plus an addition that the silent Protagonist's friends are coming over to visit him. Soon the Protagonist goes upstairs and changes his clothes. Everyone did the same thing too.

When everyone was done changing into their casual gear, only one person stands out; the protagonist goes downstairs in his appearance he takes in during the Tokyo Lockdown incident. He wears his plain black shirt with sleeves and his cord of his neko headphones is seen spiralling around his body. There's one thing that's different from the rest.

The Pink Pants.

He's wearing the pink pants and most of the boys (including Minato Arisato) was knocked out cold because THAT GUY is wearing they wouldn't dare wear once in their life. Pink clothes especially pink pants.

The silent protagonist was still standing like it was nothing to him. Soon, all of the girls (including Aigis) flocked around talking to him discussing who his friends are. There is one thing Minato would like to say to him.

"If I had those pink pants, all my charm, academic, courage had been maxed…" soon he was passed out until Koromaru licks his cold hands.

_In Protagonist's thought_

_Naoya tells Protagonist to wear the pink pants. "Put these on, they'll make you manly" looking curious, he just puts them on and he felt normal wearing those. He smiled to his cousin and Naoya smiled. "Alright, I'll buy you some pink pants for you."_

* * *

><p><strong>HA! The Devil Survivor Protagonist BEATS Minato for being manly enough to wear pink pants. Fans speculate that the Devil Survivor's Protagonist has some resemblance to Minato Arisato in P3. The blue hair and blue eyes and the habit of wearing headset. Protagonist's headphone for fangirls considered it cute because it forms as a cat ears.<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
